Dreki Knapi
by sithsentinal
Summary: Hiccup decides the it is no longer safe on Berk and decides to go to the only people who have been there for him: his friends. The title is Icelandic for Dragon Rider there will be a few more Icelandic words through out the fic
1. Chapter 1

"We can't do this any more Toothless." The auburn haired boy said as he paced back and forth in front of his dragon who had given up on following the young teen "we need to do some thing and soon" sighing the boy sat down beside his dragon and thought of the different options they had.

_we could leave..._ Hiccup thought, the idea had become more and more pleasing the past few days it was also the only option that would give both Hiccup and his night fury a chance at a new life and to change peoples minds about dragons " aw who am I kidding it's the only option I don't have anyone expect Gobber here. You know Toothless not even my father likes me" at this Toothless raised his head and looked at the human "and when he looks at me it's with this disappointed scrawl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup exclaimed Hiccup turned to the dragon and said "be ready tonight since we will be leaving, well as long as something doesn't come up like another raid then we will leave as soon as possible I'll see you soon bud."

As the young boy walked away from his dragon a blonde girl was sitting at home sharpening her axe whilst waiting for Hiccup to go to Theodore where she could confront the teen. She was about to give up on looking for the runt until she saw him walk up to the forge, she smirked to herself and ran outside to follow him

As Hiccup walked into the forge he looked around and saw some blank casts and thought about the exotic weapon Trader Johann had acquired from some distant place called the Oriental lands

~flashback~

"Ah master 'iccup what do I owe the pleasure sir?" Trader Johann asked as he set down a basket of Mildew' s 'finest' cabbages the young boy smiled at the trader and replied "nothing right now but if you get me some of that rare ink you had last time I'll make you a fine sword to trade." He knew the trader liked fine weapons and knew a deal had already been made "You know me too well master Hiccup you have a deal but are you sure there is nothing that catches your eye?" As Hiccup was going to decline he noticed some unusual weapons near the front and pointed to them Johann followed Hiccup's gaze "ah! You have a good eye for exotic weapons this comes from a distant land in an area I have named the Oriental lands the weapon is called a Naginata if I remember correctly very hard to master the technique of using it." He gave the weapon to Hiccup who spun it around a few times in his left hand " You seem very adept with the weapon but sadly the weapon is for the Meatheads heir, Thuggory." Hiccup smiled at the name and gave the weapon back to the trader and replied "then sadly no there isn't any thing else to my liking, sorry but I will make those weapons you so desire."

~End Flashback~

As Hiccup chiseled out the die cast he smiled remembering that same day Astrid had actually said he was good with a weapon even if he wasn't going to use it he looked down at the shape he had childless out he grinned foolishly until Gobber shouted to him "so what are yer making 'iccup?" Gobber limped over and looked at the design and scratched his head, confused at what his apprentice was making "I remembered a weapon I liked that trader Johann had but I couldn't trade anything for it since it was for Thuggory so I'm going to make something similar but smaller and more sturdy."

The blacksmith nodded and said "well it's fine by me so did have you talked to yer father yet 'e seems a bit down?"

"No he's just being his usual 'ignore the son' attitude that is typical of him if I didn't live under same roof as him you wouldn't know that I'm his son." Hiccup cried out in exasperation

"No yer thinking about this all wrong it's not so much what's on the outside it's what on the inside, there's the traditional way and then there's your way and your makes grown men uncomfortable.

"Speaking of uncomfortable I would like a new subject please." Hiccup retorted dryly with half lidded eyes

"Okay how's it going with the ladies I mean I've seen the way you look at Astrid." Leered the blacksmith at his scrawny apprentice who groan "way to change the subject and please Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water especially now with how well I'm doing in training." Hiccup replied as he poured molten steel into the mold he sat down and sighed "you know a few weeks a go it was really tempting to run away but I don't know why I mean no one except you have liked me I had nothing to actually tie me down here the love of my life hates my guts, even more now I'm doing better in dragon training my father only likes what he wants to see and he won't like what he sees if I have go up against that Nightmare especially since it would be all tricks to him." Gobber looked up at Hiccup was looking down at his feet "what do you mean tricks?" Gobber asked, Hiccup looked up and told Gobber everything including Toothless and how he was leaving since it would be best and he told Gobber to tell no one, Gobber sympathized the boy and agreed as long as he sent him messages of where he was and how he was doing.

As Astrid walked up to the forge she heard how Hiccup had loved her and had thought about leaving after hearing this she ran home and ran up to her room where she cried at how she pushed one of the only people who loved because of who she was...


	2. Chapter 2

As Gobber and Hiccup walked into the forest they talked about the next time would meet "you cannae go round as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III especially if yer gonna teach the other tribes on how to train dragons and if you do return what shall we call yer?" Gobber asked as they entered the cove "so this is where yer keep yer dragon. Amazing." Suddenly a lithe black object jumped down from a rock into the path.

"Its okay Gobber he friendly aren't you bud?" The Dragon purred as Hiccup scratched who was looking at Gobber sheepishly "If I come back call me Dreki Knapa I think it is suitable don't you think?" Gobber nodded and smiled at the pair "I really do hope you come but soon." Gobber replied as Hiccup gave him some letters " I'll give them to the correct people I'll miss yer, yer like a son to me." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and shot away looking down at the letters he noticed there were only three: him, Stoick, and Astrid sighing he walked away to the Hofferson household.

Astrid had came down and was eating with her family when someone knock on the door, her mother got up and opened the door and talked quietly "come in please. Astrid? Gobber is here to see you he has something for you." She walked over to Gobber as her mum went back to the table "what's up Gobber?" She asked he looked pale and sad "you will be going against the Nightmare." Her whole family heard this and Ingrid and Arnhem ,her mother and father, came over "what do yer mean surely there's one more fight left between Astrid and Hiccup?" Gobber rolled his shoulders and looked up and said "Hiccups no longer taking part the letter should tell you why." And with that he left the Hofferson household with the letter in Astrid's hands, she looked down at in and noticed it was written in immaculate runes _typical hiccup _she thought but she couldn't read properly so she asked her mother to read it out the further along her mother read The more saddened and horrified she became "... 'I have asked my father to nominate you as the heir to Berk because out of all of us you are the most level headed one, May you lead Berk well. Love Hiccup' oh gods Astrid what are you going to do?" Her mother asked as she finished the letter

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless flew across the sea towards a small island called Vona he saw a large village with dragons walking around with people next to them _I wish this was Berk_ they flew lower until they landed in the middle of the street some Vikings looked at the rider and dragon before walking away Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and walked up to a woman sitting in front of what must be her house and asked "excuse me may I ask where am I?" The woman stopped knitting and smiled at Hiccup and replied sweetly "this is Vona and we are the frítt fólk and that is a mighty fine night fury you have there." Hiccup looked at the woman and asked "so you don't kill dragon's here?" The woman laughed and said "no we don't that's just barbaric!" Hiccup laughed with the woman and asked where he could talk to someone who was in charge the woman had replied that the chief would be in the great hall and gave Hiccup the directions after saying thanks Hiccup started his trek up to the Great Hall.

~ ten minutes later~

As Hiccup stood in front of the doors he turned to Toothless and said "well we might as well go in don't you think?" He walked forwards and pushed open the doors as he walked in he noticed that there weren't many people inside but those who were had a variety of dragons ranging from Nadders to Skrills and any in between, Hiccup walked up to the centre table where a few people were crowded around and cleared his throat the people stoped talking to each other and turned to look at the young boy "who are you boy?" An old yet tall and strong man asked in a gruff voice this man was at least the size of his father if not a bit taller.

"My name is Dreki Knapa rider of the night fury." Hiccup said as he looked around the men and women around the table

"No you're not I know you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." A teen boy around the same age as Hiccup walked up him and carried on "But you are welcome here Dragon Rider. My name in Cattongue Darkrider, are there any more like you from Berk ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup sighed and shook his head and thought of his former home and how different it was to the village he was currently in, Hiccup looked at this teen in front of him and took in the appearance; auburn hair that was neatly trimmed, deep sapphire blue eyes and a thick stubble that could easily be passed off as a beard the teen was as lanky as him but underneath the blue shirt there were muscle that could be seen and hiccup easily knew this was Dragon riding muscle he but the most significant piece of this teens appearance was the prosthetic foot from just below the knee** (A/N think of the prosthetic from HTTYD 2)** but apart from that he seemed like any ordinary teen.

"I have waited to meet you Hiccup, I've heard so much from Thuggory and Cami come on they'll want to see you again!" Hiccup followed the teen through the hall to the back where Thuggory and Cami were drinking from some tankards and laughing at a joke.

"Hey Thug, Cami there's someone here to see you." The Cattongue shouted to them, they turned to see me standing there smiling nervously

"HICCUP!" I was suddenly thrown onto the floor with blonde hair covering my face I instantly knew that it was Camicazi; just over 5ft tall with a wild mane of hair and a personality and attitude to match but she did have a soft spot, if you want to call it that, towards me, Thug, and Fishlegs...

_Fishlegs..._

I couldn't get Berk out of my head, all the people I had left behind but I knew I had to since it wasn't safe for me and Toothless to stay deep down Berk never really felt like home there was no one except Gobber who was kind to me


	4. Chapter 4

**( A/N: sorry about the previous chapter I had two files that were the same and I clicked on the wrong one I will update the rest of the chapter in this one to make it fit the story line...)**

(Back on Berk)

The people of Berk had heard that Hiccup the promising had gone missing and had launched boats to find him, the teens, Gobber and a few of the other villagers stayed behind for defence, all the teens felt guilty because they all had done something to hurt him, but Astrid felt the most guilt, she had never really been there for Hiccup even though she had promised to when they were little but left him when they were six she could remember it quite clearly

/flashback/

Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the cliffs watching the fishermen bring in the latest catch talking about the latest Dragon raid "...I'll become the best shieldmaiden in the whole of Berk and kill the night fury!" The young warrior exclaimed, little Hiccup loved the ferocious warrior next to him, strong, feisty and useful. Everything he wasn't in fact to him he was quite the opposite the only thing he was good at was smithing he had counted Gobber more of a father than his actual one, Stoick, Astrid looked at the boy next to her and smiled him, to her he was amazing; calm, compassionate, caring, he was also the only one who comforted her a year ago when the Flightmare took her uncle Finn. She had grown to like the boy and maybe, just maybe love him she then remembered what her mother had said last night.

/last night/

As Astrid walked in her mother greeted her to which she ignored her mind was on Hiccup her closest friend she ever had, her mother smiled and said "my, my you look like you have a lot on your mind daughter do you want to talk about it?" At hearing this Astrid's face grew red and she stuttered out "n-no it's fine just Hiccup." At this she internally groaned as her mother looked up and smiled and said "so it's about a boy, well the one you've caught right now seems to be the perfect one you can't go wrong with him as long as you look after him. Ha maybe one day you might even marry him! Such an honour really when you think of it, the chiefs wife now would give you the honour and respect you want Asta." The young girl glared at her mother for using that nickname that had been given to her but she thought about what her mother had said and it was true if she did eventually marry Hiccup she would get the honour and respect she wanted but also some one who loved and respected her, with that thought she walked into her bedroom and fell asleep the moment she laid her head on the bed.

/END FLASHBACKS/

When she deeply thought about it her mother was right, Hiccup would of been the perfect husband for her; he was never as obnoxious as Snotlout was and he was smart, never sprouting facts like 'legs does but definitely smart.


	5. Chapter 5

As Hiccup was talking to Thuggory and Cami the leader that Hiccup had been talking to before turned around and went up to the table in the centre where certain chiefs of neighbouring tribes were sitting and talking "... the dragon raids have become a lot more violent, I fear that if we don't do something about that monster soon then the entire archipelago will soon fall!" Said one of the chiefs many others agreed with him in this fact, around the table there were the chiefs from several tribes; the Murderous Meatheads, the Bog Burglars, the Ugli-Thugs, The Free Folk and finally the Berserkers, "but we need the forces of the Hairy Hooligans if we are going to stand a chance, they have the best catapults and weapons but they have such a deep hatred of dragons." said Oswald the Agreeable the only Berserker there since is quite literally the only one from his tribe who knew the truth about dragons. "that is not quite true," said Cattongue as he stepped in "that boy that had just came in, do you know who that is?" he looked around and all but one of chiefs shook their heads "yes isn't he Stoick's boy?" asked Big Boobied Bertha as she looked over to see Cami, Thuggory and Hiccup stood next to one of the many fire pits in the Great Hall, as Cattongue nodded the other chiefs whispered amongst themselves "that can't be him he rides a Night Fury."

"Thor save those poor soul on Berk if he decides to take revenge. I heard that he was hated by the whole island but he was always a nice and kind person." said Bertha as she watched Hiccup talk to her daughter they looked at Cattongue as he started to speak again "he was the only way we could get Stoick to go to the island but it would of came at a cost, it seems that Loki has played his part and changed the lads destiny." he looked around at the chief and said "I have seen what would of happened but it would of cost Hiccup his home, his family and his leg, we are sailing into uncharted waters now the plan was for Bertha, Mogadon and me to go to Berk and talk to Hiccup but it seems that now we all need to go to Berk and talk to Stoick, maybe some one from his family will persuade him-"

"that wouldn't work." they all turned around to see a masked female on top of a Stormcutter looking down to the chiefs

" and what makes you so sure that he won't Vigilante?" the Ugli-thug chief sneered as he crossed his arms the woman slid down her dragons wing to the floor and walked up to the chief and took off her face mask to reveal an Auburn haired, green eyed woman; Valka

"he didn't listen to his wife what makes you think he would listen to our son?" the woman glared at the cheif so venomously that even his monstrous nightmare cowered in fear until she walked up and stroked the spine of the dragon. "after I realised the truth about dragons I knew I couldn't go back to Berk, to them, I missed them so much that it tore me up so much it hurt to sleep the first few nights that the only way I slept was to watch from afar." she looked back to her son as a tear came out of her eyes "he must never know who i am! Never it would hurt him too much to find out that his mother was still alive but never came back." she turned and quickly fixed her face mask and said " I know for a fact you will never get the help of Stoic he's to bull-headed and stubborn for it." she looked back at her son and climbed aboard her dragon and turned to the chiefs "please keep him safe." and with that she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**(HICCUP'S POV)**

"Hiccup could you come over here please." The man i had met called me over, I looked over and saw that most of the Achipeligo's chiefs were there but they all had dragons i quickly turned back to Cami and Thug and said "I'll be back in a minute." I turned and walked up to the table where Bertha smiled and said "it's good to see you're alive toothpick." I knew she was joking with me and said "who me? It was easy, but then again anything you and Cami can do I can always try to do better." She smirked and said "Cami always said you were good. For a boy, but you can never beat a Bog Burglar." I smirked at that and looked at Toothless "well some of what you said may be true but my dragon tops yours." I nodded Toothless over who trotted up to me and licked my face "aw! Come on bud you know that doesn't wash out!" i flicked some of his saliva at him which hit him in the face, he snorted in disapproval and looked at the chiefs until he turned to the man named Cattongue "what do you want sir?" Cattongue looked at me and smiled and said "do you want to know why the dragons raid the villages?" I looked at him and thought about it _if i find out why then i would be able to stop the raids_ Cattongue must of known what I was thinking "no you can't stop the creature it's to powerful for even you." I sighed and sat down and though about it hard then an idea came to mind and I smiled at them "I have a plan."

_(A FEW HOURS LATER)_

"it's crazy but so crazy that it might work!" Mogadon looked at me in shock and...pride? I smiled shyly and said "it's nothing much but it's a plan." I then heard something which shocked me

"Son if you want anywhere to stay you will always be welcome on Freezing-To-Death, you truly are amazing." Then Bertha spoke up;

"i can see what my daughter sees in you the same thing applies, you can stay on any of the Bog Isles for however long you like. It's kind of a shame you are a male you would of made a great Bog Burglar." I smiled and replied "well i could always let my hair grow and raise my voice." This got many laughs out of the chiefs all of them said the same things as Mogadon and Bertha when suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and there was Cami and Thug standing there smiling at me "well it seem you have found several places to stay, you always were something of a brother to me" Cami said and brought me into a hug i started to cry and Cami felt it, she pulled back and asked "whats up?" i looked at her and smiled and said "thats the kindest thing anyone our age has ever said to me, you of you have been like family to me and i want to thank you both for it." We all grouped up and hugged each other.

(CATTONGUE'S POV)

I looked at the three teens hugging and said to Bertha and Mogadon quietly "it seems our tribes will be the closest ever." They nodded together and said to me "we will still need weapons and the only place we can get decent weapons is Berk but how will we get them?" Mogadon asked I turned to Bertha and asked "do you still have those trained Smothering Smokbreaths and that cheeky Changewing?" she turned to me and smiled "I'm sure i can put them to good use and may be fun".

**The next few chapter should be intresting for y'all to read but they will distanced from each other since I Don't Know when they will be added and a shout out to hicstrid4ever for some wonderful stories!**

**A.N. there will be HEAVY SMUT repeat HEAVY SMUT in this story the pairings will be CamixHiccup HeatherxHiccup AstridxHiccup and a few more**


	7. Chapter 7

(HICCUP'S POV)

We looked at each other and smiled, herein was with my best friends and nothing could be better I then heard the name 'Berk' and I looked around to the table where the chiefs were.

"What about Berk?" i asked as i looked at them, they looked between each other until Bertha came up to me and said "we are going to destroy a beast that controls the dragons to attack but we need good weapons and Berk makes the best one." i smirked and said "well you don't think Gobber could make all those weapons and then have four tankards of Meathead mead and repeat the next day, and 99 percent of the weapons on Berk were made by me." they looked gob smacked that a fifteen year old boy could make all those weapons and to such quality "will you help then to destroy the beast?" I looked around and smiled and I gave my answer "yes."

**(I'm going to miss out the battle with the Red Death and go to ****straight just some changes that are slightly different with the change over that Astrid is replaced with Camicazi and Stoick is replaced by Thuggory)**

As the ships and dragons returned Cattongue shouted at the top of his voice "GET THE HEALER TO MY HOUSE!" and an straight through the town square and up to his home which was currently empty and laid Hiccup on his bed and waited for the healers to arrive, five minutes later they came and saw Hiccup laying motionless "His name is Hiccup the Healers we took did the best they could but they said we needed to get him back here, they say that his leg is beyond hope we need to move quickly." and so the healers worked through the night to save the young Viking but nothing was working he had broken into a fever and was slowly dying when one night a Stormcutter landed so softly on the roof no one noticed and it's rider crept through the skylight and took out a small vial that had some blue liquid in it and poured the liquid over the Vikings lips and whispered softly "take care my son and remember i will be with, always." and with that the rider swiftly left the boy as the liquid slowly took effect.

_**(two weeks later)**_

Hiccup had still not woken up but he had broken his fever, he had three constant visitors; Toothless, Thuggory and Camicazi, they stayed beside him all the time but he still had not woken up and eventually one of them had to leave to get food for the others.

_**(six weeks later)**_

Cami had just been out to relive herself when she heard moaning from the room where Hiccup was she walked in carefully and saw that Hiccup was waking up, gasping she ran up to Hiccup and on the way treading on Thuggory's fingers he yelped and stood up from where he was sleeping on the floor and glared at Cami "he I wasn't singing that song God's woman why did you do. that?" he trailed off as he saw that Hiccup was waking up "hiccup!" he suddenly ran out of the house shouting at the top of his voice "HICCUP'S AWAKE!" over and over again but back in the house Cami was brushing the hair off his face and looked at his eyes and gasped: they were emerald green like always had been but the difference was the pupils: they were dilating and contracting like a dragons she looked at him and smiled and thought '_thank you Valka for saving your son._' and her eyes slitted just slightly.

**So Cami has the eyes of a dragon as well as Hiccup and Hiccup has just woke up the next few chapters will be around five months later when it is Snoggletog and the will be light smut oh and Hiccup and Cami will be able to speak Dragonese and talk through telepathy **

**and from me Happy New Year and make it one to remember. **

**Sith**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS HEAVY SMUT INSIDE **

((**HICCUP'S POV)A FEW YEARS LATER)**

As me and Cami walked out of the Great Hall we laughed as Toothless walked away walking into walls and barrels "we really shouldn't _hic_ of given him some _hic_ of Thugs me- _hic_ mead!" we sat down and the steps and chuckled i looked a Cami and smiled, we had been together at the party since Thuggory tried to hit on Bertha's cousin and he immeadiatly got a punch to the face and a kick to the family jewels but it didn't stop him until he said "not even the great Camicazi is as beautiful as you." As soon as Cami had heard this she'd launched herself at Thuggory and smash the tankard she was holding in his face which led to us being outside. "ya know Hiccup you can have anyone you want my cousin seems to be really take with you." She smirked at the last bit but I could see the sadness in her eyes. i looked out across the village and said softly "i don't want her." I looked to my left into Cami's eyes and said "I honestly don't know who I want really, so much has happened i really haven't given it much thought really with everything that has been happening with Alvin and Dagur there hasn't been much time to do anything i really wanted and with this new threat from the south i don't think there will be much time to do anything about it." Suddenly Cami grabbed my arm and said "well then lets do something to try and change that." I followed her to my house and we walked in and shut the door

Suddenly i was pushed against the wall beside the door and Cami's lips pressed agaianst mine, I placed my hands on her hip and pulled her closer to me, her tounge pressed against my teeth and I opened in a moan that was swallowed by her I tangled my tounge with hers and groaned as she pressed herself against me I slid my hand around to her ass and squeezed hard this got a loud moan out of her which turned me on even more I could feel her hands underneath my tunic on my chest "up to my bed or down here acroos the table?" i asked huskily she groaned and grinded against my stiffening bulge, I grabbed her hips and and picked her up and went up stairs to the bed that was against the back wall we fell on the bed and giggled at each other "Gods you're so beautiful." I whispered to her, she smiled at me and flipped our positions and smirked at me "you don't look so bad yourself." O blushed and pushed my hips up to grind against her burning core she moaned at the pressure and said "there's way too many clothes between us." We quickly began to get undressed but it was harder for me since i had my proshetic leg still on I looked up at Cami and she smiled softly "let me take that off." and she walked up to me in just her undergarments _sweet Thor how did I get so lucky _I blushed red and looked at her figure; her curvy legs that led up to her waist where there was a light dusting of blond curls and wet lips could be seen through her sopping wet panties my eyes trailed up to her chest where you could see she was taking after her mother her breasts were overflowing from her breast band and I could see her nipples were pointing through and the rest of my blood flowed down to my cock and I groaned in pleasure at Cami and I walked up to her and kissed her on her face and whispered "you are so beautiful." I pulled her panties down and slid a finger into her lips and sighed at the heat and wetness surrounding my finger I saw her groan and buck up into my hand, I pulled my finger from her warm lips and broughtit up to our faces and then sucked on it whilst looking at her "oh gods Hiccup!" I squatteed down and and looked at her Womanhood closely; her blonde curls were matted down by her juices which was leaking out of her lips which were slightly parted, almost as if they were panting I looked up at her and grinned as I stuck my touge into her sweet lips and sucked on her clit

"oh gods Hiccup whatever you're doing carry on!" Cami shouted and grabbed hold of my hea and pressed me into her hips, I lapped at her juices vigorously when suddenly she grabbed my hair painfully and pressed me further as she screamed and her jucies splashed into my face, I pulled away and stood up and lapped at my chin and kissed her onto her lips passionately, I looked pulled away and looked into her eyes and whispered "are you ready?" she nodded at me with a tight smile on her face.

Kissing her, I line my hard cock up with her slit and pushed in slowly until I reached a barrier _her virginity_ I could feel her wet warmth around me as I pulled backed slightly and thrust forwards breaking through her hymen, she hissed and clawed at my back but I paid the pain no notice as I reveled in her warmth after a while she started to grind against me so I slowly started to thrust into her and I moaned. I grabbed her breast in my mouth and suckled on it, she groaned at the feeling as I felt her clench my cock as she orgasmed after a few more thrusts I suddenly felt myself cumming "Cami!" I could feel her walls spasm even more like they were milking every last drop of cum out of my body, I felt her body slide off mine and into my arms, I was still hard and I knew she could feel it as she started to grind her firm backside against me so I grabbed her hips and thurst in again and again and again until I had created a rapid and hard rythem that had got her climaxing again withing seconds, I could her her squeezing me as I kept on thrusting in and out of her as I reached my climax and shot my seed into her "wow" she breathed heavily "I guess you have just destroyed masturbation forever for me, nothing's going to feel as good as that." I groaned and sat up and said "well it's the same for me I've never been able to go two rounds one after another by myself." I laid back down and spooned against her, I snuck my arms around and pulled her closer to me as sleep over took my body I faintly heard her say "thank you for everything."

**A.N. well there it is my first proper lemon scene… well first one I've put up so far… **


	9. Chapter 9

**(HICCUP'S POV)**

I woke up on my bed when I felt some hair on the back of my neck so I turned around to see Cami and I remembered what we did last night and I blushed when suddenly someone knmocked on the front door, I got out of bed and got dressed and put my prosthetic leg on in I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Thug, Cattongue, Bertha and Mogadon were there "Hiccup we need to talk to you can we come in?" I nodded and we sat down in the kitchen where I made them all tea "Hiccup we have a problem we have found out who the new threat is, his name is Drago Bludvist and he's coming for the Dragon Vigilante and he's going to destroy every village in his way, a select few of us are going to Berk, we want you to come with us." Then Bertha spoke up "tell Cami as well when she wakes up, I would like her to come as well." I blushed and asked "how do you know she's here?" Suddenly a voice spoke up and we turned "because I told her where I will be in the morning Hiccup." Cami smirked at my face and walked down and she asked "nothing will change for us?" she asked and I shook my head "friends to the end but I do hope you find that special someone." She smiled at me and said "and I hope you do to." I turned to the others and smiled and said "well I guess I'm coming as well. I can't let her go by herself, she'll most likely beat up Snotlout and and as good as that sounds we _are_ on a diplomatic mission." I pointed at Cami as I talked about Snotlout.

**(BERK)(THREE DAYS LATER)(HICCUP'S POV)**

We had made good time from Dreki Island adnd we were just outside the Guardians and we were drifting into the dock and as I looked around I could see that not much had changed since I'd left five years ago, we docked and stepped off the ship to be met by Phlegma the Fierce, Spitelout, Gobber and... my father I gulped annd even though I had my hood up I felt naked I then noticed the teens and gulped even more but not in fear but in anger, I felt it hard to not attack them I was angry at all of them "welcome to Berk, Bertha, Mogadon, Camicazi, Thuggory and who may you two be?" my father looked at me and Cattongue, we both had our hoods up and our helmets on to conceal our identities from anyone who didn't know who we really are, I stepped up and said "My name is Dreki Knapa this is Cattogue Darkrider my chief for the past five years we've came because of a threat from the far south." I looked at my former father and asked "do you have somewhere where we can get something to eat and drink we've been at sea for six months and we would like to have some fresh food to eat and some clean mead to drink." He turned to me and pointed to the great hall that was looking a little worse for wear ther were a few scorch mark littering the walls but it still looked majestic I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned to see Gobber and I mentally sighed "hello old friend." he said to me and hugged me, my heart swelled with happiness and hugged back, I then said " it good to see you and here I have some metals for you that I think you will like. Just like I promised" I unsheathed my sword and gave to him "by the gods this is some of the lightest metal I have ever seen! But it would never stand up in battle." Gobber threw it back to me and I replied "I know, I first thought that until I tested it on my cutting block and well it sliced right through, why don't we test it?" he nodded and unsheathed his own sword and said "give me ya best!" I laughed and swung down diagonally and cut right through his sword. "God's what sort of metal is that?" I looked up at him and smirked "I call it Gronckle Iron it's two times lighter than any other metal I would use for weapons and five times stronger I have several other metals to show you like the metals I used for this dagger I made for fun" and I took out a knife I had seen on my trips the people had called it a kukri that was blueish silver blade with a brass handle "it's made in two pieces and from three different metals then the blade and handle I welded together the blade is a mixture of two new metal I had found one I called Wolfram* and the other one I called Cobalt which gives it the blue colour I then used brass for the handle, I mainly made for decorational purposes but i will hold it's own in battle, that I will promise you." He laughed and turned and then gulped, the teens and the adults were watching us, "uh we know each other in fact you are looking at one of the best blacksmiths in the entire archipelego." He placed his hook on my bicep and then looked at me "by the gods I haven't realised how big you grown when I last saw you, you were no more bigger than a toothpick now looked at you!" I smiled and said "well why don't I tell you what I have been doing you in the Great hall." We then walked up in the step towards the Great Hall.

We stepped up beside the bar and the Bartender looked up at me and asked "now what can I get a weary traveller like you?" I looked and the man and noticed it was Silent Sven But he wasn't being silent " have you got anything stronger than Meathead Mead?" he looked at my and replied "let me see if we have." I turned to Gobber and asked "I thought that was Silent Sven?" he smiled and said "yeah well a few years back he decided to become Not-So-Silent Sven and it led to some funny escapades during the Regatta in fact during that day Astrid was acting alot like someone I used to know." He winked at me

**(Flashback)(No one's POV)**

Astrid had just woken up to the sound of some villagers shouting and screaming, she immeadiatly jumped up and grabbed her axe and threw open her door to be met with a sheep eating at the gras in front of her house it suddenly stopped and ran straight into Gobber who in turn grabed the sheep "thanks Astrid!" but Astrid wanted to know what was going on "Gobber what's happened?" Gobber in turn chuckled and said "well Not-So-Silent Sven's flock took a voted and decided that they didn't like his new voice." "AAGGGHHH! YOU UNGREATFUL SACK OF WOOL GIT BACK HERE!" shouted Sven as he chased two sheep into Gobber and Astrid who in turn grabbed one each and placed them in a cage and closed it "GOBBER! ASTRID!" shouted the chief "oh yeah I was supposed to get you for the chief." Over here Stoick!" the mountian of a man came over and looked at Astrid "Astrid I want you to get the rest of the teens and get these sheep back to Svens pens quickly if I have to hear that voice one more time Im going to stick Gobber hook in my ear." Gobber then decided to speak up "done that before I wouldn't advise it." Astrid nodded her head and turned to bfind the rest of the teens "Gobber I'm going to Loki island for a few days on some Important business and I will leave Astrid in charge. I want her to set up the island for the regatta." Astrid had already found the teens and had them searching the island "First one to get the most sheep has to clean out the tanning rooms of the scrap leather**!" and with that they had all ran to find the most sheep in the end they all had three sheep each "well that didn't long-" "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE? OOHH HE STILL OUT THERE!" Stoick turned to Sven and asked "who sven?" Sven turned to Stoicked and grabbed his tunic "My prized black sheep oh I hope he hasn't fallen down the well again." Astrid walked up to sven and "we will find him Sven I promise." Alright team one more to find" "cool tie breaker!" and with that all of the teens ran off to find him in the end Astrid lost and had to clean out the tanning rooms.

"Astrid." Said Stoick as Astrid turned around from Fishlegs who was walking back to a tarp covered boat "I will be leaving Berk for a while and I am putting you in charge to make sure the island is ready for the regatta." He then bent down and whispered to Astrid "I have found some wood on Loki island to build our boat out of, it's lighter and stronger than any other I have found!" it was often knnown that the Haddock and Hofferson households worked together in the regatta and even more so since the disappearence of Hiccup a year ago which hurt both families much, Stoick cleared his throat and said loudly "I'm leaving you in charge of the prepartions" it was often known that since Hiccup's Disappearence that Astrid had picked up on some of Hiccup's characteristics, mainly his sarcasm "great. I have to get everyone charged up to watch boats sail sloowly across the harbour (!)" Stoick sighed and said "come Astrid we're vikings, we need something to fight and since we haven't seen much of Dagur or Alvin and there are no more dragon attacks we need something to release our frustration or else we will start fighting each other." Just after Stoick said this Bucket and Mulch started fighting with a pair of cod "I rest my case." Stoick said "I know but can't we think of something more, i don't know, modern I mean we could try that new type of Bashyball Snotlout came up with." Stoick glared at Astrid and said "it ended up with Mildew in Gothi's hut for an entire month after Snotlout fillled the ball with sand and threw it at him. And not only that but do you want to play something that he came up with?" with that Astrid's shoulders slumped and sighed "okay." When Stoick looked down at Astrid and saw why his son had loved the girl; she had so much character "Astrid do you know why I agreed to you becoming heir?" this got the girls attention. "no I thought it was because you didn't want Snotlout to become chief." Stoick chuckled and said "no that's not the only reason, you are the only girl Hiccup looked at with the same amount of love I had for my own wife, it's also the reason i also agreed to a marrige contract if Hiccup does come back, but dont' tell you parents that I told you." This had shocked her because it was very rare for a marrige because of love and she dah known that Hiccup had loved and she had realised that she had loved him back but she had realised too late and both Stoick and her parents had noticed her greif and guilt and had set up a marriage contract behind her back with Hiccup.

**(BREAK FLASHBACK)**

"wait he's set up a marriage between Astrid and-" Hiccup looked around and whispered"-_me?"_ Gobber nodded and said "yeah it was a wierd thing at first until I asked him about it she has made a pretty good blacksmith, and don't get mad at me but I needed a second hand after _he _left and she learnt very well, she was a quick learner and very skilled and me and _him_ can only surpass him." I smirked and picked up my drink and gulped it in one go "well I quess that it was intresting to watch her work in the forge." Suddenly Sven spoke up "yeah you should of seen it she would sometimes scream in frustration but she can never make things like Hiccup could, even though most people would disagree with me, he was an amazing person always selfless and considerate of others and I miss him." Hiccup looked at Gobber and said "Should I?" he looked at Hiccup and said "well it's up too you." And with that he took an entire bottle of meathead mead and started to fill his tankard Hiccup turned to Sven and asked "Can you keep a secret?" Sven nodded and Hiccup lifted his mask slightly so Sven could see his face Sven gasped at who was underneath the mask "by the Gods where have you been?" Hiccup smirked as he lowered the mask and said "I have been so far there so many people out there and I don't think I've seen all the civilisations out there, but I doubt that I will stay on Berk I need to get out there, it's my destiny I guess and I don't want to stop and who wouldn't?" the two men nodded and then Gobber asked "what about your father?" at hearing Stoick Hiccup snarled and said "what about him? I hate the mans guts and I would gladly see him swing by his own Intestines do you know what he said to me the night he came? 'the worst Viking Berk has ever seen.' That was when I made my decision to leave so he wouldn't have to put up with me anymore." They looked shocked at my outburst and then Gobber said quietly "that's not true Hiccup, after you left Stoick was heartbroken sure he kempt going but he only did his job half heartedly like I said he was never the same afterwards." Gobber looked soloemly at the bar and then suddenly perked up and sasid in a cheery voice "well let's carry on with the story. The teens had decided to go behind Astrid back and start a new game where they had to get as many sheep as they could and well it was an intresting few days and we decided to change that boring old boat race with sheep catching!" it's quite fun ." Hiccup nodded and looked at the teens who were sat around a bench not far from him well execpt for Astrid who was sitting by her self.

**(HICCUP'S POV)**

I saw Astrid sitting by her self annd decided to see what was wrong "excuse me Gobber, Sven." Sven nodded and refilled my tankard and said "on the house my friend." I smiled and walked over to Astrid i could see the others watching me as I sat down opposite Astrid "Listen Snotlout I'm-" she cut her self off when she saw it was me "oh it's just you." I smirked and put my hand to my "oh I'm hurt that I've been reduced to 'Just You'." She smiled and said "sorry that was bitchy of me, let met start again, I'm Astrid." She put her hannd out and I grasped it and smiled back "my name is Dreki how do you do?" she looked up and said "I'm fine but you must not be with wearing that helmet of yours all the time." I smirked and took it off and said "well sometimes it can get itchy but I'm fine with it on most the time you see I work from one extreme to the other, my village relies on the ores and minerals we mine and I'm either down in the mines repairing the pickaxes or outside helping to move the minerals down to the docks which are a good mile away from the mine, and down in the mines the temperatures can get hot enough to make it feel like a Monstrous Nightmare is an ice cube." She laughed and said "well I thinlk I would still choose the mines." I shook my haed and said "you really don't want to, you see the miners are Outcasts and traitors and most of them haven't seen a woman in several years since an accident several years ago." She looked at me in shock and then said "so you have to work with Outcasts?" I gave her a humorless laugh and sarcastically said "they're not all bad." She smilled back and said "yeah I work in a forge as well as an apprentice Gobber says I'm getting there." She smile happily at me and I nodded "yeah the meathead told me he had taken on another apprentice oh and when you get the chance bring up Bertha and snoggletog at the same time _that _will make him blush and stutter." I laughed out loud and said well I guess I best be going I need to ask the old man if I can use the forge, I'm drafted in to make some new swords for a wedding that's happening." She looked up at me and asked "who's wedding is it?" I smiled and said "Thug's he's unfortunatly marrying Darla the Disagreeable." I laughed and carried on "I doubt that Honeymonth will be intresting. Poor Thug." Astrid looked at me in confusion "what's so bad about Darla?" I laughed out loud "She is one of the most revolting people on this planet you some people have that she was made with horse shit instead of clay when Odin was making her." This got an uproar of laughter from Astrid and Snorri who was sitting on the table behind me, I turned and said "well it's true I once saw her kill a Roman general just by smiling at him." There was more laughter now when suddenly a voice shouted out "Can't an elderly man have a quiet dinner?" I looked at the owner of the voice and sighed and stood up "then no offence to you sir but you might want to leave then." In turn Mildew stood up and said "you can't make me you pathetic excuse of a man!" I looked down at Astrid and gave her a quick wink and then looked up "well is that and way to speak to a visiting cheif? What do you think... er Astrid right?"she looked up and said "no especially with the army you have mustered." I looked back at Mildew and saw the shock on his face which suddenly changed to a glare and then he stomped off "well who wants to listen to some stories?" I was suddenly swamped by many people "well it started off about five years ago, I had left my former tribe because they basically hated me for being me, so I traveled around until I came upon a village a year after leaving and they were constantly under dragon attack; Night Furies, Skrills and Whispering Deaths, I quite suprised the vikings stayed there but then I realised the reason they were attacking." Everyone had lent forwards to listen on and Fishlegs asked "what was the reason?" my expression darkened "there are some dragons out there that are pure evil and most of the time these dragons have the power to control others but usually the the dragon they control are weak minded but Night Furies, Skrills and Whispering Deaths are very strong minded and very clever. The name of the species is the Seadragonous Maximus they are usually named by their colour and this one was a black as the night so we called it the Black Death. It took twenty thousand of us with over forty catpaults to even damage it so we retreated to the other side of the island where it couldn't get us and regrouped when suddenly dragons started to arrive." Everyone gasped and some asked "did they attack?" I looked down at my prosthetic and said "no they didn't attack us, in fact they did quite the opposite, they helped us, in fact we flew on them! I learnt how to defeat the Black Death and told everyone to get back and then we battled the Black Death vs me and a Night Fury we shot at her wings and dived to the ground and when she was filling with gas we turned around and fired right into her gas causing her to explode from the inside we all survived until a new threat came up, another Seadragonous Maximus we called the Red Death and during that whilst finishing her off me and my Night Fury who had suprisingly became affectionate of me, hit her tail and fell and the only way Toothless, my Night Fury, could save me was to grab my leg in his mouth and pull me back up into his wings so I wouldn't get burned and well Peg Leg!" everyone there looked stunned at what the dragon had done for me and then suddenly they all cheered I sighed and looked towards the doors and saw my father and Cattongue standing there "does anyone want to hear how i escaped a Roman Fortress filled with 20,000 Romans and surrounded by a forest filled with changewings and Monstrous Nightmares with nothing more than a bone, a bit of Nighmare saliva and a Bog Burglar and her underwear?" shouts from many of the males and even some of the females resonated around the hall "well it all started..."

**CATTONGUE'S POV)**

I looked over at Hiccup and smiled, he always loved telling people of his adventures "is what he said true?" I looked at Stoick and nodded "yes he changed us and for the better might Iadd we are very prosperous and well defended but this new threat is even too much for the Berserkers." I watched as Hiccup told his story and said "he's known as the Storyteller and you can usually find him in either his forge or in the Mead hall with the youngsters telling them of his stories and they are always true just ask one of his friends." Stoick turned to me and said "you have made peace with Dragons then" I turned to him and nodded slowly "yes we no longer have to die no one has to lose members of their families and the dragon are useful for many reason like timberjacks are great for cutting and transporting wood and people but there s a new threat out there which could destroy all of us." Suddenly a whislting noise was heard and we turned to look outside "NIGHT FURY LOOK OUT!" I ran out and looked up at the dragon and said "It's one of ours but we told everyone to say at home." I ran down the steps and stood in the main square and pulled out my blade **(like Hiccups in HTTYD 2 but with a purple flame for a Night Fury)** and lit it, the dragon must of noticed because it turned and landed inf front of me when suddenly lots of people ran forwards "WAIT!" shouted Stoick to the oncoming crowd and stepped up to me and looked at the rider who was a young woman with black hair and green eyes with an elvish face, she was wearing an outfit similar to Hiccup's own "Cat he's just destroyed the Lava Louts and will arrive at our Island in three months we need to know what to do?" I looked up at her and said "evacuate the Island and take every one up to the vigilate's home, I will rally up the other islands tell the other messengers to go to the Bog Ilses and to Freezing to Death and get them to evacuate as well after the recent Berserker attacks they won't be able to stand up to the Dragon army we need the Arcadeions to rally with us I will go personally to them with Bertha, Mogadon and Dreki to see if they will help us or grant us the ability to sent our young and old to them also get Toothless and Midnight here and tell Johann and Ripper to come here we need to train some people in how to fight dragons on our terms. Heather this is a prioity message come back here afterwards." Heather looked down at me and said "ok Cat but promise me you and Dreki will be safe you maybe half gods but you are still mortal." She playfully chided me and took off back home I turned to Stoick and said "we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

(CATTONGUE'S POV)

It was a few hours later after the other riders had arrived and Dreki had finished telling most of the villagers about his travels, Stoick had told the Villagers not to harm the dragon since they are members of a larger tribe so they were free to roam the village and more often than not they were found around the Forge where Dreki was currently working, the village was shocked at how calm Gobber was with several Night Furies around him "so Dreki tell me why did you call your dragon Toothless?" Dreki looked up and smiled "well you see Night furies have this pretty amazing ability to retract their teeth, hey bud why don't you show Gobber what I mean?" said dragon looked up and wandered up to Gobber and gave his characteristic toothless smile and nudged his head under Gobbers hand I watched this and smiled as I walked up to Dreki and said "Dreki we need you and Gobber to come up to the great hall." All three of them looked at me and nodded as we walked Gobeer came up to me and whispered "Iknow who Dreki really is but Don't worry you can trust me with the secret." I looked at him and nodded "I know I can trust you." I opened the door and saw the rest of the riders along with the teens of Berk; Snotlout was trying to flirt with Heather but to no use and he was slowly getting more angry, the twins were talking to Ripper about explosions and Fishlegs was talking to Johann about new dragons and their statistics and Astrid was stood there smiling at them all I turned to Dreki and whispered "go to her." The turned to me and smacked the back of my head "shut it." I laughed and said "well come on Cami said you were a real stud so go do what ever you do." He glared at me and said "yeah well you're just jealous that you're still a virgin." I glared at him and said "fuck you shit head go do your flirting." He laughed and said "no we need to talk about Drago." We walked up to the main table and sat down "alright everyone sit down" said Stoick and everyone walked over and sat down with Heather on one side of me and on the other was Dreki, Astrid sat next to Heather and with Ripper on her right so Snotlout sat next to his father "so what is this new threat that is such a worry?" sneered Spitelout I looked at Stoick and said "his name is Drago Bludvist he is moving up north to find an ally of our whogoes by the name of the Dragon Vigilante he's destroying every tribe on his way up." I saw Stoick pale and he said "Drago Bludvist?" I nodded and he whispered "how?" I looked around and said slowly "he has a dragon army and a fleet of over ten thousand ships each of them with over a hundred soldiers on each." All the people from Berk gasped and whspered between each other "gods we are all dead." "what should we do? "we should surrender." Suddenly Stoick stood up and shouted "SILENCE! WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!" he then turned to us and asked "what was it you wanted to do?" we had came to ask if we can train some of your warriors in dragon fighting and possibly dragon riding." This got an outrage from most of the elders execpt for one "why?" he asked camly everyone was silenced by him and looked between each other I turned to Dreki and nodded to him he nodded back and I turned to "three years ago a boat entered our harbour with a small boy in it he was no older than seventeen, he said he had escaped a roman fort he said his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third he once met Dreki but could not remember him I asked him where he was from and he said Berk I asked him if he wanted to take his body to his tribe but he said no they would not care about his death he died in my arms on our docks, we gave him a proper send off since we had information that he killed thirteen Romans with a knife he was known as an amazing person around the tribes." All the elders looked shocked and looked down in shame "he told us not to hate Berk and to help them when they needed it." The teens looked at me when Stoick stood up and said "Astrid do you know what that mean?" she looked at him and nodded, I culd see the tears on her face "I accept in memory of Hiccup." I turned to stoick and said "if you would allow us to train some of your people it could help us so no one else has to die." He nodded and said "yes you may but I doubt there will be many who will accept." I looked around the table and said "why don't we start with the teens they might be more acceptable of the idea." Astrid stood up and said "I will, I don't want the fighting to carry on and I bet most of you don't want to lose anyone else." Some of the elders nodded and then some one said "I agree with Astrid." A large man stood up and looked at me and Astrid "you're only saying that because she's your daughter!" shouted Spitelout at this the large man who was Astrid's father turned around and said to Spitelout "no I am agreeing with the heir to Berk if you don't mind !" there were gasps around and Stoick sighed "what Arbjorn says is true we talked about a few years ago when a marrige contract between our families and I said that if hiccup didn't come home Astrid would become the heir to the throne of Berk. Now lets take a break to talk about the recent events." And with that we stood and walked away, I sat down with Dreki and Johann "so who do you want to take?" asked Johann, I looked through the teens and said "Well there is Snotlout, Astrid, the twins and Fishlegs and there is me, Dreki, you, Ripper and Heather, Cami, and Thug so I will be on the sidelines I-" I was stopped by Dreki who said "hey why should you be able to sit around whilst we do the hard work? You should help when we need it or do you want your underwear to hang from the flagpole again?" Dreki threatened me and I laughed "okay I will help when you need it but I will be pairing you lot up." I turned to the teens and shouted "hey come over here." Astrid and Fishlegs were the first ones to come over then the twins and finally Snotlout who sat opposite Heather and winked at him then suddenly he groaned and slumped forwards "Heather I told you to pity him not harm him." She turned and said "it is pity." She smiled and turned to Dreki "say Cami says you're quite the stud and said that maybe next time I could join in." Dreki groaned and took off his helmet and glared at Heather "maybe but please don't talk about so openly they kind of frown upon that sort of thing up here." The other teens snickered until Drekki glared at them " but I definitely wouldn't mind have you with us." Heather grinned and said "good I always wondered what it would be like to be with another woman." I laughed and said "well can we get back to business. Heather I'm teaming you up with Astrid" they smiled and nodded at each other "Ripper, you and Cami will be with the twins" they shook hands with each other "Thug will be with Snotlout although I don't know where he has gone." I saw Snotlout shiver "and and Dreki you will be with Fishlegs" they shook hands and said hi "that will leave me free to help at random and I am sending Johann to help with the evacuation of the other islands. We will start tommorow."

(DREKI'S POV)

I stood and walked outside and sat down and remembered a song I had heard when I was on my travels:

"Put your clothes now out to dry

It's early morning

The day is unfolding, ever so softly

I will always be, oh, aloud within

It's a never ending song that I sing alone

I am, awake, the only one awake

I see the sun, break out, it slows, no clouds

No crows, no one out, too - Only that you

Don't stop in still water

Don't stop in still water

Now the sun's in your eyes

It dries away your tears

As you and I are the only ones

To move in search of other feet

I will always be, oh, aloud within

It's a never ending song that I sing alone

I am, awake, the only one awake

I see the sun, glow fade, it's late, in shades

Letting the past start, good - Only that you

Dew stars in still water

Don't stop in still water

Don't you know that fires

Eat all the lost sorrows in the morning

I hummed the rest and laid down to see my former village and how it has fared since I left, I suddenly heard movement to my left but made no move to see who it was "you should sing you know." I turned and looked at Astrid and smiled softly "no it's not me really, standing up in front of crowds and singing, if it was another life and there wasn't a war being raged maybe but now? No." she walked forwards and sat down next to me and asked "where did you learn to sing like that?" I watched as she stared at the village and said "well it was a few years ago I had been walking through this city-" "city?" "yes it's like a town but huge sometime going on to the horizion and lots of traders and buildings, any way I had sat down and I heard this voice from this woman, her voice wasso soft yet crisp, so I follow the sound and found her sat on the streets, I later found out that she was homeless so she trying to make a living, anyway I walked up to and asked her to come with me and I took her to the nearest inn where I paid for her food and bedding and left her to find some clothes for her when I got back, she was sat there crying on the bed I aasked her what was wrong and she said that no one was ever as kind as I was and she asked me to take her with me I said ok on the condition that she teaches me to sing like she could, she accepted nd we flew to Dreki island where we stayed she became one of our best fighters and now she has her own house and everything, in fact you've met her." Astrid looked at me in confusion then she asked "Heather was the woman wasn't she?" I nodded and smiled sadly at her "she asked me why I was so kind to her and I replied that I am naturally selfless and she thanked me for being there when she needed it." Astrid looked at me and said "I scared." I did a double take in what I had just heard Astrid Hofferson _scared?_ "why?" she turned to me and I could see the fear in her eyes "I don't think I could ever become someone as great as Stoick. How do you become so selfless? So caring? I was brought up to be a warrior, to fight for the tribe not to rule the tribe, I guess I'm just so scared of failing Stoick I wish I had never hated Hiccup," this shocked me "I wish I had helped him, everyone called him weak but in reality he was the strongest of us all, I mean how could you take that much scorn and hatred and carry on, I know I could never have that sort of strength, I wish he was still here, I miss his sarcasm, his caring and selflessness, his _Hiccup-ness_ I wish he was here." I reached across and took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly "Astrid, Hiccup is with you, _here_." I pressed her hand against her chest and said " he will be with you for as long as you remember him he will be smiling down from the great halls of Valhalla for hearing you say that." She smiled at me and hugged me with our hands entwined and against us.

We heard someone walk up behind us and we turned to see Stoick and Cattongue coming towards us both of them with soft smiles on their faces "you would of made a great chief Dreki, and thank you for telling us what had happened to Hiccup maybe it will bring some closure to this all." Then Cattongue spoke up "he is going to chief, I have decided to make him the heir, I have no children and there is no one I could think of taking the job better than you Dreki, do you accept what I'm saying?" I nodded, shocked that I was the heir to a tribeand then Stoick said "I was going to propose a marrige contract between Astrid and Dreki but this will be a biut of a problem." I chuckled and said "I wouldn't really and it would be the best way of solidifying out treaty and the first child will be Berks heir and if there is a second child he or she will become Dreki island's heir if, of course Astrid agrees" I turned to Astrid and saw the shock on her face and then sheturned to me and said "yes I agree."

**A.N. the song is called stars in still water by Jonsi I love this song and I hope others do to. **

**Link: watch?v=4Ck4xn7PtlQ**

**A.N. Hiccup will replace his name to Dreki and only a few people will know and Hiccup will be sing more songs, he will also be showing off his fighting skills possibly in the next few chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

The few days after the announcement that the two tribes were to be join in an alliance by marriage was a shock to many but they had carried on with life, well apart from the dragon which were often seen flying around the area whilst below in the Forge Hiccup had fallen asleep at the workbench he was at the night before, eh was suddenly tackled off his stool and onto the floor by Toothless who had been awake since the early morning and had been waiting for Hiccup to wake up, Hiccup looked up at the dragon and mumbled "Night Fury? More like Any Time Of the Day Fury." He pulled himself up using the edge of the table and looked around the work area and saw Gobber and Cattongue standing there looking at the two with smiles "so are we ready for work now?" asked Gobber as he hobbled over to Hiccup "Yeah let me just-"

"Hang on is that Astrid's axe?"

Hiccup blushed red and started to stutter and stumble over his words as Gobber picked it up and swung it around a few times.

"This is so light and well balanced but it would never hold up in battle" Gobber threw it onto the bench expecting it to chip the edge and then three things happened at the same time: 1) the axe sliced right through the bench and dig into the ground, 2) Toothless sneezed a plasma blast witch bounced of the side of the axe and hit Hiccups shield 3)Astrid walked into the forge. Everything was silent in the forge until Astrid shouted at the top of her voice "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Cattongue ran off before anything could be said to him and Toothless tried to follow only to have him stopped by Astrids new friend, a Deadly Nadder she had called Stormfly, and was thrown back into the forge, Astrid had picked up a sword from a rack nearby and walked up to Gobber and smacked him away with the flat edge of the sword, the toughened Viking yelped and jumped out of the way as Astrid picked her axe out of the ground and rubbed the blade to see if there was any damage done to her treasured belonging she then turned to the three males and said in a slow voice "you all have five seconds to run before I gut you!" needless to say they ran as fast as they could, Gobber had decided to run to the Great Hall and to try to hide in there whilst Hiccup had ran straight to the chiefs house shouting "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, SHE'S DERANGED!" and Toothless decided to go to the Dragon Arena and lock himself in the Monstrous Nightmares cage.

As Astrid stormed up to the Great Hall to retrieve Dreki and Gobber she noticed the door to the chiefs house close suddenly she turned and stormed up to the house and kicked the door open...

**(JUST BEFORE) **

Hiccup had just closed the door and closed his eye as he sighed in relief when someone asked him "Dreki? What's up?" He opened his eyes and saw Stoick standing there with an axe in his hand, Hiccup got off the floor slowly and walked up to the chief "sir this is all Gobbers fault, he's seriously pissed off Astrid sir and now she's going on a killing spree." The chief sighed and said

"And just where is Gobber?" Hiccup looked up at his father and replied

"He went to the Great Hall whilst Toothless went toward the Dragon Arena."

Stoick shook his head and muttered about the twins and how it was easier with them "alright you can stay here, I'll deal with Astrid and Gobber." As the chief left Hiccup looked through the crack and saw Astrid was walking up the path he turned to see the chief spot Astrid and start running to the Great Hall he then turned to see Astrid looking towards and he quickly closed the door and looked around for anything to defend himself with when suddenly the door burst open to reveal Astrid standing there with a sword in one hand and her axe in the other "lis- listen it wasn't m-me, oh gods oh gods oh gods please don't kill me!" Astrid thrust the sword between Hiccups legs only a few millimeters away from his 'family jewels' he let out a high pitched "eek" and jumped a bit she then grabbed him and pushed him towards the door and grabbed the sword again and said "Great Hall, now!"

**(Great Hall)**

Stoick ran in and saw Gobber hiding in a group of people near the back and he ran over and shouted "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEL HAVE YOU DONE TO ASTRID THAT ANGRY?!" the men around Gobber looked at him and he looked at everyone and said "she might'a caught me with her axe." People started to walk away from Gobber and Stoick whispering "well it was nice knowing you." And such, Gobber then unexpectedly jumped under one of the tables and started praying to the gods when suddenly the door was kicked in by no other than Astrid with Hiccup down at her knees begging her "It was all his fault! I would never do that to you I've heard enough from Fishlegs to know not to mess with you!" she just grabbed him and pulled him along to the table Stoick was at "Chief could you please move out of the way I just need to castrate Gobber?" Stoick knew better to getting the way of Astrid and said Just buying him more time." He stepped away and watched as Astrid moved along and turned to Hiccup who was grinning behind Astrids back and Stoick did the same and watched as the teen swung stabbed her sword into the table and they heard Gobber give out one of the loudest screams ever and he jumped out from under the table and into one of the wooden posts, he turned around and saw Astrid striding up to him they could hear whispering and bets being made as to if Gobber would survive the encounter she threw her axe at the ground just in front of him and the talking was silenced "you dare take my axe and I will castrate you with a pair of blunt rocks and feed the remains to my dragon." As if in que Toothless ran in and curled around Hiccup and looked towards the door as Stormfly flew in and walked up to her master, Gobber opened and closed his mouth rapidly and then pointed at Hiccup "he was the one that took it!" this got more whispers until Astrid said "I told him I wanted it repaired and he said he could make it slightly better for me and he did," she then turned to Hiccup and marched up to him "and you should of told him," she then turned to Toothless and looked him dead in the eye and said "and if you have damaged my axe Dreki will be wearing you hide as boots and a jacket!" Toothless looked genuinly scared of Astrid and nodded his head rapidly, the teen walked back and retrived her axe and started to walk out as she shouted "remember boots and rocks!" Hiccup slumped down and started to chuckle and then full out laugh Stoick looked at the boy worridly and asked "What so funny?" Hiccup looked up at his father and said "I used Toothless's fire to melt the metal!" Gobber started to laugh and then as Stoick caught on he started to laugh as well along with the rest of the Hall "but bud next time a small crater in the ground would be better than having to wear you." Hiccup petted Toothless head as he dropped to the floor


	12. Chapter 12

**(OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL)**

Astrid slumped outside of the Great hall when she saw a shadow fall over her, she looked up to see Snotlout standing there looking at her "why him?" Astrid looked at him questionably "why did you agree to marrying him? and don't give me that bullshit about how it's best for the tribe." Astrid sat back and patted the stone next to her, indicating that he should sit down to which he did sighing Astrid replied "Honestly Snot? I don't know maybe because he's different or that he is kind and honest and patient... and caring just really caring, I've felt I've always been on my own after Hiccup disappeared even after I moved in with Stoick I felt lonely but he makes me feel wanted and cared for. and I know it sounds girly but he is kinda cute those green eyes and that shaggy mop of hair, he almost reminds me of Hiccup." with that Astrid stood up and started to walk away towards the chiefs house whilst Snotlout sat there motionless thinking about what Astrid had just said _"...green eyes...shaggy mop of hair, he almost reminds me of Hiccup." _Snotlout gasped in realisation _Dreki was Hiccup!_ Snotlout lept up and raced down towards where he knew Fishlegs would be but unknown to him someone was watching him...

**(THE GREAT HALL)**

Hiccup stood up and looked around to see that everyone was laughing but not at him, _with him! _He gasped silently and smiled, eeverything was fine, the villagers were accepting dragons, he was accepted by his father and Astrid was being nice to him, but then he thought of the wars to come and his smile slowly disappeared from his face, he sat down on the chair next to him and thought of the lives that had already been lost to Drago Bludvist and his army, he turned to his father and said "sir you said at one time that I can ask for one thing, I would like to have a celebration in honour of our fallen friends and family and to celebrate the lives we have with us." Stoick nodded and stood up onto the table ad shouted "People of Berk! Tonight we will have a celebration for those we have lost and those we have with us!" everyone cheered and Gobber shouted out "MUSIC!" Hiccup heard more people groan than cheer but they all had smiles on their faces as Gobber, Bucket, Mulch and Arbjorn Hofferson started to talk about what to play tonight whilst the cooks got started on the food Hiccup turned to stoick and said "tonight we dine on Berk but soon we may dine in Valhalla." He nodded and said "aye that maybe true for some of us others will stay down here on Midgard without family members so I guess it is best that we celebrate our lives so far, you will make a great chief I know maybe even better than me.!" I smiled softly at him and said my thanks and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**!WARNING: THE SECOND PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS JUST POINTLESS SMUT BUT IT MIGHT ****AFFECT THE PLOT LATER ON!**

**(Ingerman's house)**

Snotlout repeatedly knocked on the door whilst looking left and right along the road, as the door opened Snotlout went to knock again ony to hit Fishlegs in the face, who in turn cursed out loud and held his nose, "Thor's saggy balls! what was that for?!" Snotlout gasped and rushed into the house and said "Sorry Fishface but I need to talk to you urgently." Fishlegs nodded and too his hand away to reveal that his nose was violently broken and splurting out copious amounts of blood he picked up a rag and placed it on his face and asked "so what do you want?" Snotlout sat opposite the large teen and said "I think Dreki is Hiccup." Fishlegs looked at him in doubt and asked "Have you been drinking?" Snot glared at the teen and shook his head "I was talking to Astrid and she talked about how he reminds her of hiccup, his green eyes and shaggy mop of hair!" Fish nodded and said "i guess we should ask him directly and infront of witnesses." they nodded and started to think of when they could ask him.

**(Heather and Cami's guest house)**

As Astrid walked by Heather and Cami's Guest house she could hear whispering and moaning she crept closer and could hear two voices "oh gods he's huge Heather and he was so skilled for a virgin." Astrid suddenly realised what, or who, they were talking about: Dreki, she snuck up to the door and opened it quietly to see the two teens shadows in the room at the top she crept up the stairs and leaned against the doorway and asked "talking about my betrothed are we?" the girls gasped and jumped up and pulled their leggings up and stammered excuses, Astrid walked up to the two and said "calm down I'm not angry, more curious?" she sat down whilst the girls looked at each other and sat down infront of her, Astrid looked at Cami and asked "So what was he like?" Cami at first was taken aback by the bluntness but quickly grinned and said "well he is very filling and he seems to be able to reach all the corners but i have to say his fingers are good to!" the Bog girl grinned and looked at Astrid who was rubbing her thigh "Is he big?" Heather asked and had already had her leggings down to her kneesas she rubbed her crotch "Oh he must be atleast 9 inches long!" all three girls moaned as more of their juices leaked out of their slits, Astrid puled of her leggings and pulled down her panties to reveal her blonde hairs matted with her juices, Cami did the same to reveal her slit was wide open as she shoved three fingers into herself, Heather copied the two girls and pulled her panties down to reveal a short, trimmed black bush which was completely soaked, they all groaned as they thought of the being impaled on such a large object, it was no surprise that soon after the girls were cumming quite hard with Heather being first and Cami and Astrid cumming together, they looked at each other and saw that they were panting hard and had red faces "dammit these are new leggings as well!" Astrid cursed as she looked down at her legs to see her juices had completely covered her groin and down to her knees "wow you're a squirter eh?" Cami asked and looked as Astrid with an impressed face as she dug out a clean pair of leggings and threw them to the other blonde "Thanks." Astrid said as she pulled her leggings and panties off and wiped her thighs clean and then threw them on the floor and put the new pair of leggings on and straightened her skirt, she looked up at Cami and grinned and said "we really need to do this again."


	14. AN

Hello readers!

I will be continuing with both of my stories very soon, I am sorry I haven't been able to update recently I have had several problems recently, lost chapters, steerable internet connection and so forth, so for the time being I am currently having to write everything on my Kindle fire and mobile phone so please be patient as I will soon be uploading some new chapters

-Sincerely Sithsentinal


End file.
